


The Better Man

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Children, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks





	The Better Man

JJ chewed her lower lip, anger and betrayal warring within her. Their lives, their love, it had always been part luck that they’d gotten away with it for as long as they’d had. There had been the feelings, toward the end of his marriage, that Haley had suspected, some phones calls from the woman, but never an outright accusation. And Aaron had apologized so _thoroughly_ after each of those calls.

And for a long time, Will never questioned her calls from her boss, he never questioned her hours at the office, because it had been a secret affair for Aaron long before it had been a secret affair for her. Or had Will been the affair, albeit a very open one? She wasn’t sure anymore.

They had survived Jack, and then Henry. She’d discovered a side of her boss once she was heavy with child that she’d never seen before. After the boys though, after Aaron was single and was no longer her boss, their thing had hit a hiccough for the first time.

She’d been home on leave, had told Will she had a week when she’d had two and, inconveniently, Will’s week had fallen on a bad week for her. But her week in the hotel near Aaron’s place, that had been very good. It had been wonderful clear up until she was standing in a military posting in a desert with a stick in her hand turning pink.

Three times, JJ had tried to get Aaron on the phone directly, and alone, before she ended up leaving him a voicemail. And he’d returned hers with a nervous on of his own. And then her world had blown up and there was no further discussion of what might have been except her leaving him another message to say it didn’t matter anymore.

She’d never even known how he’d felt about it.

But now.

Now Jack and Henry were bigger, Michael was walking and talking, and Will was long gone.

And she was standing in his office, the bullpen beyond his closed door, dark. It was late. Another stick. Another pink line. “Aaron.”

“I can’t, JJ.”

“Why not?”

“I’m your boss. I can’t just be having a baby with one of my subordinates. It wouldn’t look good. People would ask questions, all this time… Everything would be out. Careers would end.”

“You mean, your career could end.” Her eyes narrowed.

“Jay-”

“No, Aaron. I thought I knew you. This… I trusted you. Trusted that you were a good man. You know, Will stepped up, moved across the country, left his job, for Henry. Even if he’s gone now, he still stepped up. I always thought you were a better man than him.” She placed the confirmation sheet from her doctor on his desk. “I guess I was wrong.”


End file.
